


(Un)Likely Fairytale

by saiyah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Miscommunication, Prince Hanzo, Princess reader, drabble of some sort, fairytale, fairytale theme, hard at getting feelings accross, i dont really know where this is going yet, king76, more tags to be added later, plot later i hope, queenmercy, sirwinston, warriorhanzo, werewolfjesse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyah/pseuds/saiyah
Summary: Sent from the Kingdom of Hanamura, Hanzo has traveled to the Kingdom of Overwatch to create an alliance with the King. The king said that he would agree if he could bring his only daughter back from the evil witch that as kidnapped her and to slay the dragon that lies in the woods.or the Alternative.Boy, did it sure suck to be you.Warrior!Hanzo x DragonPrincess!Reader





	1. You're such a Drag(on)

****

Long ago, in a land far away there was  a kingdom that thrived on delicious fruit and the strongest of warriors. The Kingdom of Overwatch was one to be wary of, their army consisting of only the strongest of fighters, the mages that were the most gifted and those whose intellect was beyond compare. In the years past, Overwatch has gained many enemies that want to try to overthrow the kingdom and claim it as their own but none have succeeded. The king and queen were kind and caring to their people and treated each as one of their own. When they were blessed with a child the whole kingdom rejoiced and celebrated for weeks. It was until the child's twentieth year that she was taken by a terrible witch and was never to been found. The king ordered his strongest of warriors to search for his daughter and to kill the witch and any monsters that they may come across. But none have succeed. That is until one day, a warrior from another land ventured into the kingdom of Overwatch, requesting to speak with the king to form an alliance with the kingdom of Hanamura. The king told the warrior that if he could bring his only daughter back safely their alliance with the kingdom of Hanamura would be made. So the young warrior headed off into the woods in search for the princess, his trusty bow at his side and his eyes full of determination.

Hanzo went in search for Princess [Name].

* * *

 

You couldn't believe it, this had to be the fiftieth soldier to come into the abandoned castle, thinking they could save you and slay the dragon. You snorted as you look at the dead bodies that have been growing at the bottom of the room. _Pathetic._ You thought, when was someone strong enough going to come so that they could finally get you out of this place. It has been over two years and you honestly were getting a bit tired of the screaming war cries when the soldiers saw the dragon and over hearing the cocky voices of what they would do when they saved the princess.

 _Yeah, didn't work out so well did it?_ You were starting be become immune to the smell of blood in the large banquet hall and the rotting corpses as well. You thought warriors were supposed to be strong  and smart. Guess they were more brawn than brains. Pity.

The witch that had kidnapped you those years ago had kept you locked up in an abandoned castle, for what reason? You had no idea. You thought it was pretty cliché, you asked her what she wanted with you several times but all you got as an answer was a snort and a laugh. You were tired of waiting for prince charming. To be honest if you could get out by yourself you would, but the stupid witch had cursed you that you could not leave the castle and if you tried you would die. As in, your skin would start to peel until you were all bones and blood. Yah, not a good way to go in your opinion. So you had no choice but to stay within the castle walls. Lucky for you, you found an area that led to the forest where you were able to get fruit and clean water, you would try and hunt the occasional deer if you really wanted to but the witch always made sure that you had at least some food to eat. You were in the garden when you heard some commotion coming from the front doors. _Great_ , you thought, _another brainless soldier probably hired by my father to try and save me._ You sighed and  made your way towards the doors. You might as well get front row seats to see this happen, you always did. You were surprised to see one lone man walk into the hallway, easily ignoring the pile of dead bodies and made his way towards the garden area. You blinked, _huh, that's a first. They usually start freaking out when they see the dead bodies._ You quickly ran towards the direction he was heading, curious to see the what the man was like. You head a cry of surprise and some sounds of weapons being used. The familiar 'thunk' of arrow hitting a target made you grin. _An archer, haven't seen one of those in a while._ You see the man roam around the gardens, looking for what might be a secret passage way or dungeon that you were kept in. _So wrong,_ you snickered softly. But it caught the attention of  the man, he quickly drew his arrow with amazing speed and pointed it at you.

You let out a squawk of surprise, "Woah there! Watch where you're pointing that at buddy!" Before he could say anything the ground below you started to crack, you knew the place was old as shit, but come on. Now out of all times? The two of you let out a yell before falling down into the ground.

Coughing out let out a groan of pain, opening your eyes slowly to see where you were. _Huh, I guess I was right about there being a secret dungeon...._ you grimaced and noticed that you had hit your head when you fell, small droplets of blood falling onto the ground. _Great..._

You hear a deep groan of pain making you turn towards the man that you had seen earlier. He slowly got up and gathered himself and his surroundings before realizing where he was. He looked at you in shock and reached for his weapon. Only to find that it was not there. You raised an eyebrow at him, he was looking around him for an escape route or something he could use as a weapon but found none.

You sighed and sniffed at him, "Sorry bud, looks like you're defenceless." You huffed out a deep breath which fanned over him. Hanzo stared at you with shock and wariness, not knowing what to do in this situation.

You grinned to yourself, _looks like he's never net a dragon before._ You smiled, baring your sharp teeth at him which came out more menacing than you needed it to be.

"Hey warrior, nice to meet you. Let me congratulate you, you found the missing princess."


	2. Chill, I wont eat you

You stared at the warrior that was beneath your large frame, he hasn't made a sound since the fall and was now staring back at you warily. _Odd, I would assume that coming face to face with a dragon would make anyone scream and wet their pants._ You let out a deep breath making his hair sway from the breeze. You smell blood and turn your attention towards his injured leg, a large part of the floor had fallen on one of his legs and trapped him. You sniffed, that's why he wasn't trying to run. He  can't. You blinked again and took a step closer to the warrior ignoring how he flinched when your snout came into contact with the large slab of rock. With a shove you pushed the rock off of his leg leaving him stunned by your actions. You grinned to yourself when you saw the look on his face and turned around to find a way out.

Hanzo stared at the dragons retreating figure. The silver scales twinkling when the rays of sun peeking from the hole where he had fallen down. When he had come to his senses he panicked when he saw that he had no ways of defending himself and to top it off, a large price of the ground that broke had landed on one of his legs making it impossible for him to run and hide. He had encountered dragons before, but none of this size. Sure he had his own, the Kingdom of Hanamura was famous for taming  dragons. But he had been told by his father to leave his dragon whilst he visited another kingdom to form an alliance, something about looking less threatening. When the dragon moved closer towards him he had already accepted his fate, he was about to be devoured and killed. But to his utter surprise the dragon used its snout to push the rock off his leg and turned away from him. He was now alone, at the bottom of what seemed to be a abandoned dungeon with no weapons and an injured leg. Hanzo managed to drag his body to a nearby wall to lean against, if he was lucky he would be able to at least limp out of this place in a week or so. He started thinking about how much food he had packed in the satchel that was attached to his waist. If he was lucky it would last about three days, hopefully he could find something after then. He decided to try and get some rest as long as the dragon was gone he would be safe. Even though it didn't kill him he can never be too sure, it might come back and if it did he had to be ready.

You on the other hand were having the time of your life. The dungeon was huge and had new places to explore. You figured that since your skin wasn't peeling off it was still in the safe range of the castle. You had found some of jail cells that had skeletons of prisoners from the past, you even found some treasure which you made sure to remember so you can take it back for when you escaped. Eventually you found a way out of the dungeon and back into the garden, it was hidden so no wonder you weren't able to find it before. You were about to make your way back to where you usually rest but remembered the man that was injured. You usually would kill anyone that got in your way, or that attacked you but for some odd reason you didn't kill this man. You remembered him drawing his arrow and pointing it at you but saw that it was out of instinct. Though his stature was tense and on guard his eyes showed no real intention of letting go of the arrow. You growled, confused. Should you go back and help the man or leave him there to die? Against your better judgement you turned your head to stare at the way you had come out. _Fine, this will be my good deed for the month._ You huffed and trotted towards your living area and grabbed a large cloth and held it in your mouth before heading back towards the dungeon.

Hanzo had woken up when he felt the rumbling on the ground, a strong gust of wind had caused his to close his eyes to prevent dirt from getting in. When he opened it he was shocked to see the same silver dragon before him. You stood tall as you folded your wings and sauntered over to him, it looked like we was able to get some rest. His leg still didn't look okay but eh, beggars can't be choosers. You opened your mouth and let the cloth fall to the ground making him look at you with confusion. You opened your mouth and let out a soft roar making the hairs on his neck stand.

"Okay bud, here's the deal. I'm gonna move you to this thing here, then carry you to a room so you can at least be more comfortable." you snorted letting some smoke out from your nose. "Don't you dare try hurting me or I swear Ill  bite your head off." You stared at him expectedly waiting for a response but when you got none you sighed. _Figures, I guess it was too much to hope he would be able to understand what I'm saying._   You move your head closer to him making him lift one of his arms in defense and you see his other reaching of his belt.

"Ey! What did I just say?!" you grunted when you see him take out a knife and point it at you. "I'm just trying to  help, asshole. I don't have to, you can die here for all I care." you backed up a bit and gave him an annoyed look.

Hanzo stared at the silver dragon with caution, it had returned and had dropped what looked like a bed sheet on the ground before it. Then proceeded to move closer to him, out of instinct he took out the knife that was at his belt that was usually used for hunting and skinning animals. He saw the dragon move back, giving him an annoyed look. _Peculiar..._ If dragons had eyebrows this one would be up. He took a deep breath in before lowering the knife, keeping eye contact with the beast.

You watched his put the knife down and raise his now empty hands at you in surrender. You chucked to yourself which came out as a deep rumble, "That's more like it, see if you're a good boy I can help you." You looked at him then at the cloth on the floor a couple times before he got the message. You see him nod hesitantly before chirping and moving towards him, you opened your jaws and grabbed him by the back of his clothes with one of your teeth and lifted him and placed him on top of the cloth. "Comfy?"

Hanzo blinked as he was placed carefully on the cloth and looked up at the dragon, it gave him a grunt and what seemed to be a nod. As if asking him if he was alright. Hanzo nodded back before letting out a surprised grunt when the dragon picked on the edges of the cloth in its mouth and opened its wings, fling out of the dungeon and out into the hole in the ground.

You fly to your quarters and place him on the musty bed, laughing when you hear a soft 'oof' when he landed. You chirped when you see him emerge from the covers and take a look at his surroundings, you blew some air at him to get his attention and motioned with your head for him to stay here and don't move while looking at his injured leg sarcastically.

"Stay here and don't move, I don't want you wandering around. Well...it's not like you can anyways..." you laughed and flew out of the large window you entered leaving him alone once again.

Hanzo stared at the place where you once stood, things were not making sense. First he tries to kill you then you help him by moving the rock from his leg. He tries to kill you again but you take him to a safer place, with a bed none the less. He blinked before leaning back on the pillows behind him and letting out a sigh.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who have read or checked out this story!  
> I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter!  
> Let me know what you think,do you like Dragon!Reader?  
> Things be moving along slowly but then will pick up later!  
> Until next time!


	3. Boi, is he confused

It's like having a pet. Or that's what you told yourself at least. _I've always wanted a pet, never thought it would  be like this though._ You hummed to yourself as you gathered some fruit from the gardens and tipped them over to the basket you had found lying on the ground nearby. He would appreciate fruit right? Humans liked fruits right? Once you thought there was enough fruit in the basket you carefully picked it up with your mouth and flew to where your new 'pet' was staying. Upon entering you saw that he had fallen asleep, his hair had been taken out of the knot it was tied in and spread out under his form. _Gee, for a pet he sure is pretty._ You eyed the blade and bow that was at the far corner of the room warily, _besides the trying to kill me part._ You placed the basket  of fruit on the bed and  made yourself comfy in a nearby corner besides the weapons. A nap wouldn't hurt right?

 

When you woke so saw that Hanzo was eating some of the fruit that you had brought for him, grinning to yourself with glee. _Nice, he likes fruit. Yay me~_   You stood up from your position and slowly started to stretch your body and wing. Much similar to how a dog would but, y'know with wings and a huge ass tail. You snorted as you made your way towards the edge of his bed, eyes following his every move. You look at the leg that was injured, the blood had dried and scabbed over but it still looked pretty bad. You were sure that if that wasn't properly looked at it would become infected. But, eh, what did you know you weren't a doctor. But still, maybe you should find some bandages or even bring him clean water for him. You let out a happy chirp, startling the archer who was watching you carefully as he ate his fruit. You locked eyes with him and grinned before flying off leaving him alone and confused once again.

 

This situation for him was... odd. He woke up to a basket of fruits which he assumed the dragon had brought for him. He saw that the dragon was resting in the corner near his bow and arrows, it looks peaceful enough. He was hesitant to eat the fruit, what if they were poisonous? But his stomach growled with hunger making him reluctantly take a bite into one. They were good. He took his time eating the fruit and turned his gaze towards the dragon that had woken up and proceed to stretch from its nap. _Like a dog..._ It moved towards him and watched him eat which was a bit unnerving for him but his gaze did not leave the silver beast. He saw the dragons eyes look at his leg before letting out a loud chirp causing him to nearly drop the fruit he was holding in his hands. Its gaze bore into his, was that a twinkle in the dragons eyes? He must be seeing things, the suddenly is flies out of the room leaving him alone and confused.

 

Okay, so now he as time to think about what has happened to him.

 

He was sent by the king to find the princess. Gets to the tower, finds a dragon instead. Tries to fight the dragon, falls. Injures his leg. Dragon...laughs? And helps him. Now he's on a bed, incapacitated and eating fruit.

 

Well, it could have been _worse._

 

He takes another bite from the fruit in his hand and thought of how we was going to get out of here. It was almost impossible because of the injury on his leg, if he waited for a couple weeks the wound would heal over but that was only if he had the right type of first aid. Looking at how his leg was it would probably take him about a month or so for him to be able to get up and start walking, let alone run. _All this, just to rescue the princess..._ Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't seen any signs of the princess yet. She was probably trapped somewhere by the dragon guarding the castle. _But the dragon is... friendly?_ His brows furrowed in confusion. Hanzo remembered the pile of bodies that he had passed when he first came here, _maybe not that friendly._ Then why was he still alive? And why was the dragon bringing him food and brought him to a bed for rest? Before he could think about anything else you flew back into the room, landing softly at the side of his bed.

 

You landed on the ground watching as the wind from your wings cause the man's hair to blow softly around his face. You stared at him and gave him a questioning look eyeing the half eaten fruit in his hand.  Taking a step towards him you see his shoulders tense when your nose came close to his face. You huffed loudly making the hairs on his skin stand and pushed a tattered basket towards him with your tail. Hanzo tore his gaze from yours to look at the basket you had pushed towards him. You chirped and lifted it by the handle with the tip of your tail and dropped it on his lap laughing when he grunted from the sudden weight. Hanzo looked in the basket and saw some bandages that looked relatively new besides being a bit dusty, inside there was also what looked like a pot filled with water.

 

"Here ya' go! Hope this helps, not sure if these are the right things to patch your leg up, like I said I'm no doctor."You huff lightly and rested your body on your hind legs watching him again with interest. Boy, he sure was antsy, but who can blame him, he has to deal with you... which is a dragon. So, you could understand a bit. Your eyes followed his stiff movements, slowly reaching into the basket and pulling out the materials that were inside. He glanced at your form every now and then but made his way to cleaning his leg the best he can with the things you gave him. After  couple of minutes you stare at the newly bandaged leg, eyes sparkling with glee.

 

"You're a pro at that!" Unable to contain your excitement you chirped loudly and wiggled your long neck and tail with joy. Hanzo's posture stiffened when he heard you move, wary of what you might do to him but say that you were wriggling with what seemed like happiness. He followed your gaze that was directed to his bandaged leg and furrowed his brow in confusion.

 

"Hey!"

 

Hanzo snapped his gaze from your form and to your eyes, which were now boring into his. "Do you like books?!"

 

Blinking in confusion Hanzo's brow furrowed once more causing you to pout which came out as you baring your bottom teeth causing the archer to freeze.

 

"Y'know, BOOKS! You read them 'n stuff."

 

You stare at the man waiting for his response but sighed inwardly to yourself giving him an 'are you serious' face, "I guess it was too much to ask for, to think you would be able to understand me. "Standing on your legs once again you trotted towards the window pausing for a brief second to turn your head at him once more. "I'll get some books for you, wait here and don't move." You chuckle to yourself at the same joke you made earlier before taking off into the sky.

 

Hanzo ignored the way his hair flowed behind him from the gust of wind caused by your wings and stared at the opening in the wall once again.

 

_I am so confused._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoowheee~ It has min a minute since I have updated this story.  
> I swear its still going on, just, I've been having long periods of GAHHEBAKJNDF. What am I going to do with this.  
> But know I'm good.  
> The story will now be on its merry way. And I hope to all those who are reading enjoy it!  
> Until next time!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves!  
> I know I shouldn't be starting a new story. I always say that but then I go and do as I please.  
> Anyways, I've actually had this idea for a while now. I've written out some notes for at least the first five chapters but finally have gotten the time and motivation to write!  
> As always, I don't really know where this is going but I'm sure it will all come together later on!  
> I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think!  
> Until then!  
> Cheers loves!


End file.
